A Little Love
by Axes the Game
Summary: Hermione's great secret of Harry is about to be revealed when Harry realizes that Hermione's going to kill herself! She says her last words to Harry.....


Disclaimer: I ain't the owner of Harry Potter, JK Rowling is.. I'm just borrowing! :)  
  
P.S.: Don't blame me if i suck in writing. Because I'm totally Ga-ga over Harry Potter and I wanna try writing. Let's see if this first one'll work :) - Either you like it or hate it, pls dont copy and saying its yours  
  
[ - indicates flashback  
] - end of flashback  
  
---------------  
A Little Love  
---------------  
  
"Shut up, Harry and mind your own!" cried Hermione. She had a fight with Harry again. A few weeks ago, Hermione encouraged Harry to study for the exams.  
  
["Harry stop worrying about Sirius! Dumbledore talks to him too you know!" Hermione said.  
  
"Sirius is my godfather and I have to care for him too! He's my only family left!" Harry shouted back  
  
"You still have the Dursleys"  
  
"Dursleys? Does it look like they care?"  
  
"It's nearly our exams! Just take a break and study."  
  
"I dont care about our exams! It's still in the next 6 weeks!"  
  
"6 Weeks?! You think that's far?!"  
  
"Yes Hermione, 6 weeks.. 42 days!"  
  
"But still..."  
  
Before Hermione could continue, Harry interrupted and shouted, "JUST SHUT UP, OK?!"  
  
Hermione was shocked, her jaw dropped wide open. Even Harry himself, was shocked. Harry didn't know what he was thinking of saying. A single tear fell down from Hermione's right eye, down to her chin. She covered her face with both hands, and went up to the girls' dormitory, continuosly sobbing.]  
  
Until now, Harry and Hermione have been fighting, quarrelling and arguing with each other since that very day. After just another fight in the Great Hall during dinner, Hermione ran holding her books, up in the marble staircase then to Gryffindor Tower. A portrait of a fat lady asked, "Password, please?"  
  
Hermione replied "Flower milk" and the portrait of the fat lady swung open wide and Hermione entered the Gryffindor common room. It was noisy as usual especially during night time. Hermione, instead of sitting by the fireplace for her studies, she went straight to the girls' dormitory. She dropped her books by her bed and layed down on the bed. While lying down, she reached into her pocket and pulled out something. It was a heart-shaped picture frame. It was not only a picture frame but a picture frame with a picture of Harry, who is smiling. The picture of Harry was waving at her. Hermione's face changed from anger to a slight smile. She kissed the picure and placed it ontop of her chest and fell into a deep sleep...  
  
The next day, Hermione woke-up and went down to the Great Hall and went to the Gryffindor table for breakfast.   
  
The seats were full but, there was an empty seat in between Harry Potter and Parvati Patil. Hermione had no choice but to sit between them. Harry turned his back on Hermione and completely ignored her. Harry placed his attention to Ron Weasley, who was talking about the up-coming visit to Hogsmeade.  
  
Several weeks have passed including the week of exams. Hermione got of course, perfect in all subjects. Harry had got grades of maybe 2 to 5 mistakes. But still, Harry's grades are good, not as good as Hermione's, though. And still, both have been ignoring each other.   
  
Early morning of January, as Hermione passed the Great Hall, Draco Malfoy from the Slytherin table, shouted really loud, "Hey Granger!" This made all the house tables and Hermione's attention to face Draco. Hermione stopped walking and turned to Draco. "How is your love life doing?" said Draco. "Oooh! My boyfriend Harry broke up with me! Boo hoo hoo boo hoo hoo!" Draco said dramatically, girlishly and sarcastically. The Slytherin table burst with laughter. Draco seemed to know a bit of how Hermione feels about Harry but Hermione didn't care more.  
  
Hermione was really in anger now. She walked up to the Slytherin table where Draco Malfoy sat with Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle on each side beside him. She stopped infront of Draco. "What's wrong, Granger? Need more information about yourself and Potter together?" Draco laughed continuously until.. Hermione slapped him in his right cheek and this brought the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw Tables to say "Ow!" Draco's cheek had gone red. Draco rubbed his right cheek softly. Draco looked with at Hermione with an evil stare as if He was about to put some curse. "Let's go" was all he said. Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy himself, rose from the seats and walked away.  
  
Hermione turned around and head straight to the Gryffindor table. She ate her breakfast as people stared at her.   
  
Days, Weeks, Months have passed. Hermione has still been keeping a great secret of her love for Harry AND both of them still haven't made friends yet. Hermione was getting poor at her grades. After all, she doesnt go to the usual fireplace anymore and study, all she does is go straight to the girls' dormitory and worship her love of Harry there. The teachers have been wondering why Hermione's grades had gone poor, but they wouldn't want to interfere in a "secret" such as those.  
  
After months, Hermione couldn't stand it anymore. Everytime she goes near Harry to say sorry, she couldn't speak a word, simply because Harry ignores her. Hermione was all weak, brain-less and her bushy hair was untidy. Finally, Hermione couldn't stop herself. She couldn't come back to a friendship with Harry anymore. She had decided to do the best she thinks is.. or is it? She picked up a parchment and a quill. Wrote some sort of letter and went to the boys' dormitory secretly and placed the piece of paper ontop of Harry's bed.  
  
Later that night, when Harry came to the boys' dormitory with Ron, he found the letter and read it.   
  
Dear Harry,  
  
A Little Love  
That slowly grows and grows  
Not one that comes and goes  
That's all I ask of you  
  
A sunny day   
To look up to the sky  
A friend to help me by  
That's all I ask of you  
  
Don't let me down  
Oh show me that you care!  
Remember when you give,  
You'll also get a share  
  
Don't let me down  
I have no time to wait  
Tomorrow might not come  
By then, will be too late.  
  
Love,  
Hermione  
  
Both of them stood confused. "What did that mean?" asked Harry. "It means that.. well.. she has a crush on you." Ron answered in a hurry.   
  
"WHAT?! After all those fights we had? Your kidding arent you?"  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"Well, if your that serious then, ok. What did she mean about "Don't let me down, I have no time to wait, tomorrow might not come, by then will be too late."  
  
"Sounds as if she's going to die!"  
  
"Why would a smart girl like her want to suicide?"  
  
"Dunno."  
  
"This must be some sort of joke, isn't it?"  
  
"Probrably Hermione's just wanting to trick you for revenge.. but something's wrong. It doesnt sound like a trick, Harry."  
  
"Yeah.. but this is wrong.. why would Hermione want to embarass herself by telling the person she likes to love her?"  
  
They have been talking all night until the morning. They werent sleepy at all. They continued talking and talking...  
  
"Can't you see Harry? Haven't you observed? She's like.. all dumpy and brain-less for the past few weeks."  
  
"Your right.. but nah this must be some kind of jo---"  
  
Before Harry could continue, there was a loud scream! "AAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Ron and Harry left the dormitory and found Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown screaming with tears. People were around them questioning what had happened but they refuse to stop screaming and tell the truth. Ron & Harry ran to them and Harry asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
Parvati and Lavender stopped screaming but their sobbing hasn't stopped yet. Parvati and Lavender looked petrified, although they werent. Parvati spoke carefully while sobbing, "He..he..he..herm..y-y.. n-n-ny..ssssss g-o-o-o-n-e-e" Harry and Ron looked shock, "HERMIONE'S GONE?!" Harry looked worried and looked at Ron and said, "Thh-ee-e Le-t-tttt-er!"  
  
Harry and Ron went out of the common room and roamed around the school. They went to Professor McGonagall's office, showed her the letter and told her everything. Professor McGonagall quickly told the other teachers and all the teachers searched everywhere for Hermione.   
  
Harry and Ron too, suggested to help since they "WERE" her closest friends. They had searched everywhere.. Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, each and every classroom.. until.. they went inside a room. It seemed hidden. Ron stood still by the door as Harry roamed around the "hidden classroom" and said, "This.. is the room where I once found the Mirror of Erised.. Ron! This is the room where I brought you to the mirror!" Ron looked surprised and roamed around with Harry. They were walking around there, looking for suspicious things when a wand came rolling to their side. Harry picked it up and recognized that it was Hermione's. They looked where the wand came from and found Hermione.. coughing blood out of her mouth, leaning against the cabinet.   
  
"Hermione! What happened!?" Ron asked but Hermione didn't answer, instead, coughed more blood out of her mouth.   
  
"Ron, you have to get help, call other professors!" Harry sat in cross-legged beside Hermione, putting her head by his shoulder.  
  
Ron nodded and went out of the room.   
  
Hermione now was getting worse but started to talk once Ron went out. It seemed she wanted a close and private conversation "H..aa..rr..y.yyy... I..I..I..I.."  
  
"Hermione, yes?"  
  
"H-hhhh--arrry I'''mmmm ssss...ooorr--ryyyy"  
  
"Shhh, Hermione, it's okay.."  
  
"Hhh..a--ryyy, I-I--I.. loo--ove yo-uu.. goo-d--byyy...eee"  
  
"Hermione, you won't die!"   
  
Hermione coughed blood more and Harry wiped the blood off her mouth. Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a small container filled with plain water.   
  
"Here, drink this." Harry offered the container.  
  
Hermione opened her mouth and drank the water.   
  
"Hhh--a---r--y... I--I--I.. r-rrreall-y l-ii...kkee.d youu si-nce frr.ooom... thhheee beggg...ii--n--iii-ng. N--oo-t b.b.because y-y-our fam--oou..s.. buu..t... yo..uu---rsee.llf..."  
  
"Hermione, I don't care about myself, what we are worrying now is you.. you will NOT die!"   
  
"Iii..Wiii..LL..L"  
  
"You will NOT! Understand me? Ron is getting some help!"  
  
Hermione, who was now getting pale white, and coughing more blood.. getting more worse than ever.. is about to say words.. it could be her last words..as she clutched Harry's robes "I LOVE YOU, HARRY"  
  
She fell to the ground, clutching Harry's robes. Tears fell from Harry's eyes. Not had he only lost a friend.. but a BEST friend.  
  
Harry punched his fist on the ground. All the teachers burst in the "hidden room" with Ron. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, Sprout.. McGonagall's and Ron's eyes were filled with tears. Even Snape, a tear fell from his eye. Dumbledore said, "There's nothing we can do. We cannot revive her. We have lost a great student, a smart one infact. Let's just leave Harry and Hermione together..." The professors left the room but Ron asked Dumbledore, "How about me?" Then, Dumbledore replied, "Why don't we have a one-on-one, about your thoughts together. Don't worry Ronald, you will have time to spend with Hermione. At the moment, why not Harry first." Dumbledore and Ron left the room, leaving the gone Hermione and Harry alone.  
  
"Hermione, I'm so sorry.. I.. I..didn't know.. I'm sorry.. please forgive me..."  
  
Blood.. Hermione's blood and tears were all over Harry's robes.  
  
"Hermione, I'm very sorry.."  
  
Few minutes have past. Harry bent down to Hermione.. crying.. tears fell on Hermione's pale white face.  
  
"Hermione.. I.. lost you.."  
  
Then, Harry kissed Hermione.  
  
-~-THE END-~-  
  
Author's comments:  
  
Well, this is my first successful fan fiction.. Well, I really thought of wanting to make a Harry/Hermione fic and I've made one successfully! Well the title's something with the poem (the letter that Hermione wrote to Harry). Pls R&R, my FIRST successful fan fic of harrypotter. This is a re-written version with less grammar errors. Thanks for those who R&R and told me to improve it ^.^ Here it is! ^.^ 


End file.
